1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a boat bottom construction which enable a boat bottom to be provided which is extremely rigid and yet light weight in construction. The boat bottom also provides extremely rigid support for flooring thereabove and floatation of the associated boat in excess of present day floatation requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of boat bottom constructions including some of the general structural features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of such previously known boat bottom constructions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,238, 3,435,470, 3,611,461, 3,663,976, 4,032,689 and 4,508,047.
However, these previously known forms of boat bottoms do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features of the instant invention which coact to provide a boat bottom having considerably more than required floatation, an extremely rigid boat bottom of light weight construction and a boat bottom which provides extremely boat flooring support.